Matoran
Theres only 5 of us left INCLUDING AXON!'' sigh ''why did we trust those piraka! balta to Toa matoro Matoran Matoran were the chosen species of the great sprit mata nui.they were protected by toa throgh the ages and the capital of the matoran universe is metru nui =MATA NUI= matoran originated from here however when the great calcylde happend a great earthquacke pushed mata nui under the water of the black sea so the toa metru had to bring the matoran to the matoran capital metru nui where they became very industrial.also matrorans are not to be confused with Agori they live on the distant planet of Bara magna METRU NUI on metru nui it did not have the elemental power that mata nui had so it became very industrial many people belive mata nui to be the matoran capital because thats wear theey originated from however metru nui offered shelter in the matorans time of need.when the brotherhood of makuta had enogh of invadin the matorans the dark hunters took over using giant robots known as krika they took controol of metru nui so the toa metru had to destroy the dark hunters leader nikkdeal.after the dark hunters were defeated metru nui was found again so the toa were sent out to find the place to make it safe for the matorans MATA NUI time when the toa metru arived at mata nui for the secound time it deffinatly was not safe for the matoran it was coverd in cobwebs as thick as rope thats when the toa metru discovers the visorak hords who transform the toa metru into the toa horica after a long foght battle with vakama actually etraying the gang they beat the vizorak hords asswell as there leaders sidorak and roodaka once this was over a magicle beast known as keetongo cured them from being hidios horica and turned them into the leaders of the matoran of there elements they became turaga MATA NUI time once the matoran landed back in mata nui they made it there home as well as metru nui the matron were all over there home of Aqua magna. SIX KINGDOMS the brotherhood of makuta did attack again but they used the barraki to do the hard work for them they stole all of the matoran and made them work before the 7th toa tukanuva beat them and put them in the pit wear they became evilanimal like creatures who never were seen intill the toa ignika became the toa marhi and beat them VOYA NUI Matoran also did live on voya nui however these matoran prefred to be called voyians however there offecial dna is matoran.The piraka destroid most of the island MARHI NUI The marhins were actually from voa nui before it fell bellow the sea and acted as an anchar for voya nui.the marhians belive in the great sprit however they foght the mask of life was cursed KARDA NUI The av-maroran of karda nui are ethither light matoran or shadow matoran and only live on the top where the giant robot mata nui lives the giant cave spire.they are protected by the toa phantoka BELIFS the matoran belive that the great sprit mata nui created them Category:matoran Category:bionicle Category:metru nui Category:mata nui Category:karda nui Category:toa Category:mask of life